Legacy
by Prophe-Cass
Summary: There was seven of them, six of whom were spread throughout the universe so that the new evil arising could not snag them. But now, they cannot stay hidden any longer… (Temporarily discontinued until further notice.)
1. Chapter 1 (Laura)

**Stats:**

 **Name: Laura Kelly No-name**

 **Age: 14**

 **Birthdate: 1/20/2350**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Species: Human**

 **Home Planet: Unknown**

 **Home Town: Unknown**

 **Current Home: The Moon of Taujeer**

 **Siblings: Unknown**

 **Father: Unknown**

 **Mother: Unknown**

 **Guardian(s): Bonjüal**

* * *

When she sat here, with the air ruffling her black and brown locks, Laura felt as peace.

Closing her eyes, she let the breeze whisper in her ears, talking her little secrets.

The Taujeerians never believed her when she told them the wind talked, that her father's voice sometimes spoke if she listened closely.

Because her father didn't live on this planet. He was a 'human', but Laura had never seen another 'human' before. She was the only 'human' on this planet, and she wasn't sure why she was here.

She, for as long as she could remember, had only ever known the peaceful life of Taujeerians.

They spoke often of , but stopped talking when they realized she was listening, giving her looks of discomfort.

She tried not to annoy the grownups, but instead played with the Taujeerian children. When she was five, she learned she could outrun all of the children with her skinny legs compared to their fat little stubs. They saw things differently then she did, using sonars. Besides, they lacked a sense of adventure.

By six, Laura was left alone to wander the rocky hills, and she learned she liked it that way. Fewer people, more silence.

Her favorite place was something she called 'Breezy Farewell'. It on top of a small hill, over looking a deep canyon. She dimly remembered waving joyfully as a ship left, growing smaller and smaller. She recalled her waves getting less frantic as a swarm of realization came over there. Whoever had left wasn't coming back, at least, not for a long, long time.

Once, when bringing her guardian Bonjüal out here, he had confided in her, admitting that this was the spot where her father left, leaving her behind on the planet.

That was as far as Bonjüal got before he quieted down, refusing to speak anymore.

But Laura still returned at least once everyday. She had hope that her father would return, that he would take her in his arms and explain why he left.

But for now, she was grounded, left to only stare at the stars as she waited for her father to come back.

One day, perhaps.

After her tenth birthday, the Taujeerians began to construct an 'ark' to return to their home planet. She helped them, gazing out at the planet of Taujeer in the distance. It was then she realized; she didn't want her father to come back.

She wanted to travel the stars and go to her father.

Her wish was satisfied when a small pod landed in her fifteenth year, only a few months after she turned fourteen.

A woman clad in a dark suit with part of her chest plate glowing blue stepped out, pushing back the grey hood from her light blue face and normal-blue hair. She only spoke two words when she emerged; "Whispering Breeze."


	2. Chapter 2 (Shon)

**Stats:**

 **Name: Shon Keith No-Name**

 **Age: 14**

 **Birthdate: 1/20/2350**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Species: Human**

 **Home Planet: Unknown**

 **Home Town: Unknown**

 **Current Home: Olkarion**

 **Siblings: Unknown**

 **Father: Unknown**

 **Mother: Unknown**

 **Guardian(s): Ryner**

* * *

Why his mother left him here, of all places, Shon had no clue.

Sure, he liked that so many people came in and out so regularly, after all, he was a very social person.

But still, he was allergic to the planet growth surrounding his city. The pollen often made him sneeze, and he hated eating the anti-allergy plant cluster the Olkari once tried to make him eat.

The Olkari spoke about his mother often, not really minding if he over heard them, but they made sure to keep conversations about her to a minimum, mainly only mentioning her when they got into a bump with an important project. But they never referred to her by name, which set Shon on edge. What were they hiding from him? What was so important about his mother?

Shon kept himself busy by mostly playing with the inhabitants. They got along great, but he liked accusing them of cheating if they used the forest to find him when they played hide and seek or tag. However, they gave him his own 'nature-binding crown' and eventually, after several weeks, finally instilled the sense of how to use it.

For a while, Shon was at peace.

He learned, once he turned thirteen, how to organize the injured soldiers and new recruits. What they were preparing for, he had no idea. But they went off somewhere and came back injured.

When he asked Rynar, his adopted mother, she admitted that a war had begun to rise just the year before, and they needed many soldiers.

Shon had learned that a war had stopped shortly before he was born, and now that a new one was stirring, he worried. The soldiers assembling were veterans of the old war and their younger relatives.

Shon was taught, before he turned fourteen, how to fight. He didn't use standard weapons, such as the sword or gun, nor did he properly ever learn how to wield a katar, much to the mysterious disappointment of the Olkari. But he did learn how to use weaponized boomerangs, which he used to his advantage. The edges of them, narrowed into sharp ends, could be used at close combat as almost-knives, and from long distance he was taught how to throw them properly so that they got the enemy but also returned easily to him.

But still, Shon dreaded the day he had to go to war. He worried, chewing his fingernails into rough edges, shaking sadly.

Then, one day a few months after his fourteenth birthday, his fears were shoved off, at least for a while.

A small pod descended from the sky, and a blue woman left behind the ship. "Grassy Glade!" She told Ryner, and they both turned to stare at him.


	3. Chapter 3 (Hasher)

**Stats:**

 **Name: Hasher Regris Buffett**

 **Age: 16**

 **Birthdate: 6/10/2348**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Species: Hybrid**

 **Home Planet: Unknown**

 **Home Town: Unknown**

 **Current Home: The Home Base of the Blade of Marmora**

 **Siblings: Unknown**

 **Father: Unknown**

 **Mother: Acxa**

 **Guardian(s): Kolivan, when Acxa's away**

* * *

Hasher's mother was, perhaps, the coolest woman of all times.

Which made Hasher wonder; who was his father?

He had to be at least HALF as cool as Acxa for her to have a kid with him, and Hasher knew it was his father who chose to put him in this…work camp

Okay, Hasher knew it wasn't actually a 'work camp' but it felt like that. From the day he turned seven, his father put him here, placing him under the protection of Kolivan - the leader of the Blade of Marmora, Hasher's home - and Acxa.

Acxa left often to go meet up with his father, but Hasher never came along, and his father never visited. All he could remember was a scowl, Raven-black hair nearly coveting his eyes, and a long scar across his cheek.

Hasher wasn't sure if he liked this image of a father, wasn't sure if he liked the points of view his guardians had of him.

Acxa told him he was a strong, handsome, beautiful man, one not to back down from a fight.

Kolivan assured him that he was the most sassy, selfless, immature, and brave student he had ever had.

Hasher, naturally, got confused rather quickly.

When he turned ten, Kolivan taught him how to wield and fight with a sword, either complaining that he was too much like his father or encouraging him with comments that he was just like his grandmother, Krolia.

(Hasher also wasn't too terribly fond of Krolia. Too strict.)

It wasn't too long after Kolivan began forcing hard, nerve-wracking drills upon him that Hasher discovered he could fit into the ventilation shafts. He found that by hiding in the heater room, he could lean against each of the generators to get just the right temperature. But, since Galra were extremely sensitive to cold, he usually stayed tucked up around the heater.

Kolivan never found him, nor did any of his other instructors, Ilun, Krolia, Acxa, Vrek, Furita, and neither did his fellow trainees, Foxax, Chinnkuh, and Flaren.

By his fourteenth birthday, he still remained hidden most of the time, but at least three times every week he joined in the WODs and dueling efforts. (Nobody ever found his hiding place.)

Fifteen was when he got invested in training. When he turned sixteen, that would officially be 'coming of age' and he would be able to take a shuttle and leave, because he was his own man. He was eager for this change, perhaps he could finally meet his father and demonstrate how much he learned.

But that time never came.

His mother arrived a week before he planned to leave, three days after his sixteenth birthday. She led two pure-breed humans behind her, and she didn't even look at him. Instead, she looked at Kolivan and said "Hot Air."


	4. Chapter 4 (Finn)

**Stats:**

 **Name: Finn Aflor No-Name**

 **Age: 13**

 **Birthdate: 8/4/2351**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Species: Hybrid**

 **Home Planet: Unknown**

 **Home Town: Unknown**

 **Current Home: The Village of Baku**

 **Siblings: Unknown**

 **Father: Unknown**

 **Mother: Unknown**

 **Guardian(s): Queen Luxia**

* * *

Finn wondered often who his father was. His father was the best, most kind, most wonderful man ever, putting him here.

Finn loved the water. He was treated like royalty here, and the mermaids - mermaids! - talked freely, giggling at his witty comments and the young women blushed whenever he flirted. His adopted mother, the wonderful Queen Luxia, spoke of his father's marvel, good deeds, and how he brought freedom to their people. She often gazed at Finn with such fondness that he, too, nearly blushed.

By six, he was best friends with her daughter, Ance.

They played in a wonderful garden near the castle, with no fear of anything about them.

Having on gills like the mermaids, they befitted him with a bubble that encompassed his head. Somehow, it absorbed the carbon dioxide he exhaled, and created the oxygen that he breathed.

How it worked, Finn didn't know, nor did he care. He was content lying among the reeds, with plenty of friends to keep him occupied.

But one day, when he was nine, his love for the ocean faltered. It had to end somewhere, right? What if he swam up, as far as he could? What would happen?

So, Finn left a note for his teacher, Blumfump, and began to swim.

Up, up, up he went. After about an hour, he gave up and let himself drop again, laying on his back, and let the blue water tuck itself around him. He must have dozed off, because, when he woke up, he was laying in the garden.

He didn't venture out again, but he did ask Plaxum (his crush, despite being at least twenty years older) what lay after the water.

She explained that after water there was air, everywhere, surrounding everything. It was like his air bubble, but around the entire planet.

Finn couldn't even imagine it. After all, he had been here since he was three.

His wish to travel to the surface was fulfilled in an unusual way; a woman, blue like the ocean around them, came from a craft similar to their water speeders.

She offered him a curt nod before turning to Queen Luxia. "Fire Liquid." She said, and sealed Finn's fate.


	5. Chapter 5 (Kitty)

**Stats:**

 **Name: Goldy Kitty No-Name (Kitty)**

 **Age: 12**

 **Birthdate: 10/13/2352**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Species: Hybrid**

 **Home Planet: Balmera**

 **Home Town: Rock Taverns of Rax's Tribe**

 **Current Home: Rock Taverns of Rax's Tribe on the Balmera**

 **Siblings: Unknown**

 **Father: Unknown**

 **Mother: Shay**

 **Guardian(s): Rax, when Shay's away.**

* * *

Kitty simply adored the Balmera.

She would have long, peaceful conversations with her, giggling profusely whenever Balmera make a joke in her quite, passionate manner.

It made the week every month where her mother traveled to space more bearable. (Not that it wasn't already, but Kitty missed her mother, her best friend.)

But this was the life Kitty knew. Since she was five years old she was trapped in this same routine. But, honestly, she never wanted it to change.

She had three friends, Contor, Fammiina, and Chanci.

She was the only hybrid of their group, but at least she was at least half-Balmera.

She had a large family, Great-Grandma, Grandma, Grampi, Uncle Rax, Aunt Suu, cousin Aklii, Jecii, Vapii, Chnii, Fomii, and Galii, all five years old by the time she turned twelve. She also had her mother Shay, though she left every month for about a week to space.

Shay would always pat her head, smiling at her daughter gently, telling her. "I must exert, see your father. Unfortunate is it that he cannot visit us, but I shall visit him. You will be older, and you will understand."

Kitty didn't mind that her father never visited her. Though she missed her mother during these silences, she got more wrapped up in conversations with the Balmera. Despite her not minding her father's absence, sometimes she would remember as far back as she could, and could just barely imagine her father's kind, tearful smile as he left, but she didn't mind.

Truly, she didn't.

Kitty played 'Chuck the Crystal' with her friends everyday, knocking it to them and they would kick it back.

She helped her uncle choose just the right crystals for visitor and merchants that wanted to construct their own ship.

She had just helped Rax find a perfect-sized battle-class Crystal for a guest when a tiny pod came from the sky, drifting towards the ground.

"Kitty, discover what crystal we should recover for them." Rax ordered, helping load the crystal into the merchant's pod.

"Okay, Uncle Rax!" Kitty skipped over to the ship, blinking with surprise when a woman barged out, four children in tow.

The woman looked disdainfully at her, heading straight to Rax.

Once the woman neared ear-shot, she called, above the roar of another ship's engines "Hefty Rock!"


	6. Chapter 6 (Vince)

**Stats:**

 **Name: Vince Carlos No-Name**

 **Age: 11**

 **Birthdate: 3/2/2353**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Species: Hybrid**

 **Home Planet: Unknown**

 **Home Town: Unknown**

 **Current Home: Puig**

 **Siblings: Unknown**

 **Father: Unknown**

 **Mother: Unknown**

 **Guardian(s): Gynx, Naxxa**

* * *

Vince paced, restless. Gynx, his adopted father, had announced that a small pod would be arriving today. A pod that might contain the answers he was looking for.

After his second birthday, he had been sent to this planet, Puig, and was raised by the Puigians.

His Puigian friends and family told him frequently that he was destined for great things, like his parents before him. His mother, they said, had soft, blue curls. His father skinny but with a kind face.

But Vince didn't remember them.

All he knew was that he had a family, somewhere, that didn't love him enough to keep him. It hurt him badly whenever he thought about it.

Which was often.

But he set it aside to play with the children his age, such as Xyler and Craz, his best friends.

He showed love to his adopted family, his parents Gynx and Naxxa, and his fake sibling Jhanluck.

But secretly, he still wondered.

Almost every child has a point in their life where they decide to run away, but Vince's moments were frequent.

Sometimes he got twelve hours away before he randomly decided he was hungry and headed back.

His parents even packed him sandwiches whenever he left because they knew he could stay out for quite a bit before coming back. It was normal, now.

But, before Vince set out on his latest expedition, Gynx had begged him to stay; they would be getting a visitor, soon, one that would explain his mysterious past.

So Vince stayed. He waited for several days, and then, finally, the ship containing the person who had the answers came down, and she exited, pulling along give children.

She looked at him blankly, then, setting her hands on Gynx's shoulders, told him "Ice Castle."


	7. Chapter 7 (Laura)

"Child." Bonjüal said, turning towards Laura. "Pack your bags."

"What?! What's going on?" Laura was baffled, doing her best to avoid staring at the woman who looked so much like her in shape. Never had she seen such a skinny body and only two arms on anyone except on herself.

"Child, those two words spoken are the words that mean your life is in danger. You must go with the guardian." Banjüal gestured to the blue woman, and Laura bet, if he had a face, he would be frowning.

"Are you in danger?" Laura inquired, looking at her adopted father.

"No. As long as you aren't here, we shan't be effected by the war."

"Wait, what war?"

"Stop asking questions, and get your things!"

Laura was away from the area in a moment; never had she heard Banjüal sound so frustrating with her. He usually was so tender…

In her room, she swept her things into a bag, which included three pairs of clothes, a hair brush that she'd had since she was a baby, a tiny orange and white uniform with two gold stripes on the sleeves, scissors that she used to style her hair, and her twelve books, all in different languages. (She loved learning new languages, though it was quite difficult sometimes because the Taujeerians didn't like knowing many languages.) Finally, she loaded her special blanket into her bag, closing her eyes and heaving a deep breath.

She pulled it around her shoulders, hurrying out back to the clearing, where the woman and Banjüal were standing in awkward silence. "I'm back!" She informed them, grinding to a stop.

"Good, we must go, child." The woman gestured to her, not even sparing Laura a second glance when she hugged Bonjüal and climbed into the ship.

"So…who're you?" Laura asked as the woman went to a cockpit and settled down in a chair.

"Oh. It's you." The woman scowled, looking Laura up and down.

"Yeah…is there anyone else in this ship?"

"No…but soon there will be." The woman sighed, frowning. "Quite unfortunate. But, I suppose, I can never get used to the quite."

"Well…um, what's your name?"

"Acxa. And you're Laura."

"You know my name?!"

Acxa rolled her eyes, frowning. "One doesn't go to a planet, or in your case, a moon, looking for a child without knowing their name."

"Uh…unnerving. Banjüal mentioned I was in danger. What did he mean by that."

"Look…Laura…there's a lot of stuff that I'm not allowed to say. How about you go in back and look at those rooms back there. They're dorms. Find one you like, and just…stay outta the way. I'll get you when we land."

Laura slunk away hesitantly, frowning. Well…that was strange. Acxa was strange. And…how was her life in danger?!


	8. Chapter 8 (Shon)

"Shon, we just received a transmission from a pod coming in." Ryner told the human, turning to him with her jaw set.

"Yeah?" Shon was curious. Ryner hardly ever addressed him about incoming ships. Unless… "Oh my Galra! You're not sending me out to fight in the war, are you?"

"Good heavens, no!" Ryner blinked, staring at him in horror. "No, no, your mother specifically told us to keep you in one piece until she called for you, and…oh, Quiznak. I may be sending you off to war…"

"What?!"

"Oh, I mean, it seems that someone from the front lines is coming to take you away, probably not to war…the point is, as long as it's not a phony, you'll…well…oh, I pray it's not a Telirik."

"A what now?"

"Oh, nothing." Ryner shook her head, clearing her mind of the pointless thoughts. "The thing is, Shon, that you must accompany me to the hanger."

Shon nodded, slipping his hand into hers. He knew it was little-kiddy, but he was frightened. Take him away? (Hopefully not to a more plant-y area.) But all his friends were here…

Ryner didn't seem to mind, leading him to the elevator.

After a few minutes, they entered the hanger where a grey pod (actually, it was more like a miniature cruiser) was docking.

A blue woman emerged, tying her hair into a ponytail as she did so.

Ryner raised a hand in greeting, smiling. "Hello! How do I know you're not a Telirik?"

"Grassy Glade." The woman rolled her eyes, then shifted her glance to Shon, as did Ryner. "Actually, we're kinda in a time table here, so if you could have him pack his bags really quickly…I want to get to the Blades' central base before the night cycle begins."

"Of course. Shon, pack your things. Not all of them, but things you think you would need for a long trip."

Shon scurried off, running into his dorm. He had so many things, what should he chose? He first picked up his favorite jacket, which was mostly red except for white on the sleeves and around the neck, and yellow around the chest. Apparently a family friend had outgrown it and given it to him when he was a baby. Shon put in his green clothes, (besides the jacket, he had nothing else in a different color) and his teddy bear. He put in all his hygienic items, even though he hated them, his boomerangs, and finished off his supply with a camera. Who knew what interesting things he'd find.

When he went down to the hanger, he was surprised to see a black-haired human girl standing beside the blue-skinned woman.

The girl spotted him at the same moment, her jaw dropping as if she'd never seen another human before.

Shon had seen another human before, but it was pretty rare. He was surprised when his jaw dropped at the exact moment her's did.

They stared at each other, hypnotized, for a long time.

When Ryner finally noticed, she steered Shon closer to the girl.

"Shon, this is Laura. She's…" she looked at the blue skinned woman for confirmation.

"Laura, Shon. Shon, Laura." The blue woman hissed. "You're twins. Congratulations, chop-chop, huh?"


	9. Chapter 9 (Hasher)

Hasher's watch beeped, signaling that his mother's ship was approaching. It was a nice sixteenth birthday present she had given him, he admitted that.

He pushed himself to his feet, leaving his latest project behind as he hurried to the hanger.

He skidded to a stop, straightening himself beside Kolivan, who eyed him disapprovingly(as usual).

His mother - Acxa - 's shuttle landed, and the woman exited, her face Stoney. (As always.)

"Hot Air." She told Kolivan, ignoring her son.

Kolivan frowned, uncertain. "Are you sure?"

"Those are the words he gave me." Acxa rolled her eyes, sniffing. "Are you seriously going to keep me from my son?"

"Well…"

"Hasher, you have come of age." Acxa whirled on him, pursing her lips. "Do you want to stay with jerk-face Kolivan, or with me?"

"Well…" Hasher looked back and forth, an evil plot hatching in his mind. "Kolivan is taller…"

Acxa straightened, a hurt-puppy face on her expression.

"Naw, I'm joking. Kolivan, I'm going with my mother."

"Be packed by morning." Acxa ordered, stretching. "We're nestling here for the night."

"'We'?" Kolivan stiffened, glaring at the smaller woman. "Acxa, who did you bring?"

"The twins." Acxa huffed, shaking her head. "They're-"

"I'm here!" A black haired boy poked his head out from the door to the ship. "Guess what, Ms. Acxa?! Laura likes I Spy, and Tag, and Hide an' Go Seek, and-"

"Get in here!" A female hand grabbed the boy's hand and pulled him back into the ship.

Hasher, blinked, shocked. He had never seen tan skin before…

"Alright, Hash, go get ready. We'll meet back here at 0600 hours."

Kolivan, having no clue what army hours were, just blinked.

Hasher, however, saluted and sped to his room, laughing wildly.

He screeched to a halt in his room, not minding the mess, and shoved every bit of his devices and clothes into a bag with a single swoop of an arm. (Blades didn't need much stuff.)

His knife went in, too (though he hated it).

Then he was back in the hanger, gasping for breath. "I'm back!" He called.

Kolivan, Acxa, and (when did she get here?) Krolia were all talking and cut off to blink at him.

Both woman pointed at the ship, and he retreated in, letting the grown-ups talk.

He walked into the familiar ship when two humans stepped into the open from one of the rooms. Creepily enough, they both blinked simultaneously and waved.

"I'm Laura." The human girl said blankly.

"I'm Shon!" The human boy said happily.

"You're…twins?" Hasher confirmed, curious. They were very similar looking.

"Yeah!"

"Yep."

"Do you share like…a mental connection of something?"

Both shrugged.

"Huh. That's…interesting."

Both nodded.

"Hey!" Shon grabbed his hand and pulled him into the room. "Want to play Monopoly with us?"

"Uh…how do you play?" Hasher noticed that the twins hardly looked at each other. They were extremely awkward…

"Well, that's easy!" Shon giggled.

"It's really not." Laura responded, frowning.

"Well, then, we better get started." Hasher beamed, cracking his knuckles.


	10. Chapter 10 (Finn)

"Finn!"

Luxia's voice echoed through the courtyard, and he dropped the leaf he had been fiddling with.

He sent Plaxum an apologetic look, shrugging. "Sorry. Maybe next time."

Plaxum waved him away, still admiring the foliage. "Bye." She said absent mindedly.

Finn swam over to his queen, smiling at her. "Hello, Luxia. What's going on?"

"This space vessel has arrived." The queen of mermaids gestured to a grey ship, it's airlocks opening cautiously. "And inside there is someone who supposedly knows your father."

At that, Finn perked up. His father?

Cooooool. "What do you mean 'supposedly'?"

Luxia's eyes flashed, and she frowned. "As you well know, Finn, we do not open our doors to everyone, not since you arrived. There is a great danger lurked about, outside of our planets' atmosphere. I shall not speak more on the matter."

The airlock doors opened fully and a woman clad completely in black and grey armor exited, nodding at Finn.

"Are you his guardian?" She asked Luxia politely.

"I shall not divulge that wisdom unto you." Luxia sniffed. "What are your words of freedom for this young one."

"Fire Liquid." The woman recited.

Luxia nodded slowly, turning to face Finn. "Finn, it is time to go with this woman, to learn about your father. Pack your things. It'll be a long vacation."

Finn was off in an instant, hurrying off to his quarters as quickly as possible.

Oh goodness. Oh heck. Oh…sweet mercy. HIS FATHER! He was going to meet his father.

He did a backflip right then and there, giggling excitedly to himself. It wasn't as impressive in the water, but still.

Then he was off again, to his room.

Five water-proof scrolls, three pictures of him posing with his friends, a change of clothes, a water bottle, and two pairs of flippers.

Then he was back, beaming at the woman happily.

She arched an eyebrow at him, frowning at him. "Oh my Galra. I can't tell if you look more like your father or mother."

"Awwww, thank you! I like thinking I look more like my father." Finn flirted, beaming at her.

"Do you even remember what your father looks like?" The woman blinked. "Alteans are know for their long memory…"

"What? No. I was kidding." Finn blinked.

"Well, no time for chit-chat." The woman stretched. "Let's go."

Queen Luxia pulled him into a hug before he could swim away, smiling down at him. "I'll miss you, my child."

"I'll miss you, too, my queen." Finn murmured, burning his nose in her chest.

"Now, go!" She sent him away, waving a little longingly. "Fairwell, Finn. May many blessing follow you."

"You too!" Finn waved, and swam after the woman.

Upon entering, the water gushed from the airlock, door closing behind them.

Finn, for the first time, was balancing without any water holding him up. The air felt so…dry. He collapsed almost instantly, the woman offering no help, only glancing at his unstable self mildly. The other doors opened, and he found himself staring at three people, with legs. Like him.

"Hello." Said the only female, offering him a hand up. "You okay?"

"Uh…" Finn blanked out. This woman was beautiful. "Yeah…I guess."

She nodded and released his hand, which made him immediately fall down again.

"Are you sure?"

"Um…I've been swimming my entire life. I have no idea how to stand." Finn admitted, gazing at her in shock.

"Well, then you better begin learning!" The boy who looked most like her whooped.

"I'm Laura." The girl introduced herself, smiling. Finn's arm was wrapped around her shoulders, and she was easily supporting him. "This is my twin brother, Shon. And this is Hasher, a human-Altean-Galra-hybrid.

"…weird." Finn concluded almost without thinking.

The other three laughed, shaking their heads.

"Yep." Hasher grinned, too cheerful. "That's me. Weird."


	11. Chapter 11 (Kitty)

The moment the woman exited the ship, Kitty began chattering. "So, which kind of crystal would you like? We have battleship class, cargo class, and we even vary in different kinds of decoration, and-!"

The woman looked down her nose at the chattering child, sniffing.

Four children stepped from the ship behind the woman, blinking at the rocks in surprise.

The woman's eyes searched the rocks and crystals, finally finding Rax.

She made a beeline for him, ignoring Kitty's questions.

When Rax finally looked up, and when she was within earshot, she yowled "HEAFTY ROCK!"

He instantly snapped to attention, making his way towards her. "Yes…?" He asked uncertainly, arching an eyebrow. "Had the day come already?"

"Indeed. The sun sets on the era of peace for your niece." The woman told him, frowning at him.

"Heh." Kitty giggled, having no idea what the lady was saying. "It rhymes."

They both looked at her with a look of disinterest.

"Kitty, this woman, Acxa, is going to take you to your mother. You'll be with Shay for a while, so you should gather your things." Rax translated, looking at his niece uncomfortably.

"Mom?!" Kitty squealed, and was off, rushing to grab her favorite rocks and crystals.

Connor, Evan, Zoe, Jared, and Erica were her rocks' names. (Yes. She gave them names.) Alexander, Aaron, Eliza, Angelica, Peggy, and George were her crystals.

She stuffed them into a hollow rock, lifting it up like it was just a pillow.

Then she was climbing up the steep ladder, climbing two at a time. (Every adult Balmeran could climb three at a time.)

Kitty hopped onto the smooth surface, humming a farewell to the Balmera.

Then she was running again, her feet pattering against the ground. She smiled in excitement, waving to the four children hovering outside the house.

A boy, who appeared…very wet, waved at her, stumbling slightly with the movement.

She waved back, grinning.

"I'm ready to go see Momma, Uncle Rax!" She announced.

"Good." Rax's voice came rough, but he looked at her fondly. "I shall weep over your departure."

"I will greatly desire your company." Kitty smiled back, wrapping her arms around him joyfully.

"It's time to exert." The woman hissed, waving at them.

Kitty obediently following, grinning as she took in her last look at the Balmera.

"Good bye, my friend." She murmured, touching the ground gently. "Until I return."


	12. Chapter 12 (Vince)

It seemed like deca-phoebs before the ship finally landed.

Vince waited impatiently by what he assumed was the door, tapping his foot.

When the passengers finally exited, a woman, at least forty, and five children, all of them probably in their teenager years, Vince went instinctively to the woman.

"Acxa, right? I heard you had information about my parents." Vince guessed, frowning at her.

She looked at him simply before pivoting, marching straight over to Gynx.

She settled her hands on his shoulders and frowned, looking at him dead center. "Ice Castle."

Gynx nodded, frowning slightly. "Vince's supplies are already packed, and he is ready to leave instantly."

"Good." Acxa nodded, turning to face the eleven-year old. "I don't want to delay for long. I wish to be back at the ATLAS within the varga."

"Of course." Gynx nodded, handing the bag of supplies over to his adopted son. "Safe travels, and be wary of where you fly." His voice lowered, and he leaned a bit closer to Acxa. "Word has it the Telrik have stopped their direct attacks on the coalition planets, but they are patrolling around them profusely. For all we know, a few could be walking among us."

Acxa nodded, glancing at Vince. "Right. Come, children. The sooner we leave, the sooner you're with your families."

A black-haired girl beside Vince nodded in acknowledgment, a slight smile crossing her face. "Is it just our parents, or are our extended family there, too?"

"I'm not allowed to say much." Acxa hissed. "So stop asking. Vince, this is the twins Laura and Shon, my son Hasher, Kitty, and Finn, your brother. Let's get rolling, huh?"

She ushered all four inside, Vince stunned into silence.

It wasn't until she turned away that Vince began to speak. "Hey-! Wait!"

She paused, frowning at him.

"So first my parents identities are kept secret, and now I find out I have a brother?!"

Finn, his…um…brother, was also staring at Acxa in shock.

"Yeah. You have a brother. How 'bout you talk to him instead and let us fly you back? The sooner we get back the sooner your parents can tell you everything."

Vince glanced at the older boy in discomfort. "Fine…"

"Alright. Setting a course to the IGF-ATLAS." Acxa said, and sent them off.


	13. Chapter 13 (Lumi)

**Stats:**

 **Name: Luminaria Adria Holt (Lumi)**

 **Age: 15**

 **Birthdate: 9/21/2349**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Species: Hybrid**

 **Home Planet:**

 **Home Town:**

 **Current Home: IGF-ATLAS**

 **Siblings: Vista Holt, Mutt Holt**

 **Father: Matthew James Holt**

 **Mother: Olia Dustpaw Holt**

 **Guardian(s): None**

* * *

Thing was, Lumi was nervous.

Sure, newcomers came all the time, and they all made the hyper-active child nervous, but today was more so.

She would finally have, other then Stone, one of her friends ('friend' was actually a bit of a stretch) and Mutt, her brother, and a few choice others, people who were close to her age.

As a bonus, two of them were going to be related to her!

Looking at the few who were waiting in the hanger with her, she felt a wave of relief. At least she wasn't meeting them alone.

The occupants of the room included Hunk and Shay Garret, cradling their two-month-year old baby Toby, and Keith Kogane stood sullenly in the corner. Lance and Allura McClain were there, too, allowing their three-year-old baby, Larmina, to run free, playing with Lumi's siblings, finding exceptional interest in Mutt's tail, and love for Vista - Lumi's older sister - 's tail, despite the oldest sibling being lackadaisical with the whole thing. Finally, in the middle of the group, stood Matt and Olia Holt, Lumi's parents.

Her father had just come from the lab, his and his youngest daughter's favorite place, and was wearing a white shirt splattered with oil. Her mother was clad in the clothes she called her 'rebel uniform', a flight cap pinched tightly around her ears, orange, brown, and grey covering most of her body except her hands and her head, save the hat.

Lumi bounced on the balls of her feet nervously, spotting the grey pod that Aunt Acxa had left in just three days before.

She normally would have waved, but…these people were strangers.

Her father placed a hand on her shoulder, giving her his classic lopsided smile for reassurance.

It seemed like an eternity until the doors to the pod opened.

All the waiting people seemed to either shrink back collectively, nervous at what would happen, or step forward eagerly to meet their family members.

Acxa stepped out first, looking out at the waiting group. Then she turned around and called out something.

Six pairs of eyes peered out from the ship, and then six children stepped out of the shadows and staring in awe at the hanger.

Several workers milled about, moving large crates and directing ships to their proper landing zones.

Their eyes followed the bustling activity in shock.

Finally, after a few moments, Acxa gestured to the waiting group, pushing the children towards them pointedly.

The children neared cautiously in response, staring at them with wide eyes.

The oldest, a purple Galra, stayed close to Acxa, and she let him.

The other five walked towards them.

Half way over, though, three of them, Lumi recognized them from descriptions as Shon, Finn, and Kitty, sped up their pace until they were running,.

Eventually, three meters away, the two boys who had rushed them stopped running as they seemed to realize they had no idea who they were running to.

But the chubby girl charged right into Shay's arms, laughing joyfully.

While each set of parents went to meet their children, Matt led his small family over to the boy with black hair and the girl who looked just like him.

"Laura and Shon, I presume?" He greeted them, smiling.

The boy grinned back, his mouth forming the same sort of grin Matt had. "Yep. I'm Shon. This is my sister, Laura. Are you our parents?"

Matt and Olia exchanged a glance, chuckling slightly.

"No." Matt admitted, shaking his head. "I'm your uncle, though."

"I thought our parents would be meeting us." The girl, Laura, frowned, looking confused.

"They're busy." Vista sighed, exasperated.

Olia shot her daughter a look. "That they are. They wanted to come, but their schedule just didn't work."

"I'm Mutt!" Mutt greeted them, not waiting for proper introductions. "I'm your cousin."

"Are you…" Shon's nose wrinkled in curiosity, "…dogs?"

Mutt promptly burst out laughing. "Nope! We're Caneen, some of the last of our kind. Of course, us three," pause to gesture to his sisters, "are hybrids, half human!"

"Wow, that's so awesome!" Shon laughed.

Matt stepped forward, smiling at them. "These are your cousins, Vista, Mutt, and Lumi."

Vista waved in a two-fingered salute. "'S'up."

Lumi waved awkwardly. "Hi."

Mutt grinned cockily, nodding to them.

"And this is my wife, Olia."

"Nice to meet you." Shon grinning, sticking out his hand. Each member of the family took a turn shaking it, though Lumi was a bit shy.

"So…which side of our family are you related to us on?" Laura asked, cutting out the small talk. "Father's? Mother's?"

Matt laughed at her eagerness, shaking his head. "I'm your mother's brother. Matt Holt, at your service." He bowed.

"Um…nice to meet you." Laura hesitantly nodded.

Lumi, while still feeling a bit nervous, began to smile. They seemed so familiar, so like her own family.

Laura was similar to Vista, Shon was like Mutt.

Huh. Maybe this wouldn't be all that unfamiliar after all.


	14. Chapter 14 (Laura)

**Alright. From now on the order of person-centering chapters won't be in order. It'll be pretty random. My favorites to write are Laura and Finn, so be prepared for a bunch of chapters about them.**

 **Also, I keep on forgetting to mention this: I think I heard somewhere that Keith's last name in VLD is Buffett, but you also sound out the 'T's. While I usually refer to him as a Kogane, in this book he'll a Buffett.**

* * *

First chance Laura got, she split, retreating as fast as possible.

Sure her…um…cousins, aunt, and uncle were nice people but she wanted to meet her parents. Who cared if they were busy?

They couldn't put off time for their children? Seriously?

Laura as as quiet as possible as she left her uncle's apartment.

The oldest girl, Vista, and been too occupied in her phone to notice when she slipped out, and Shon had been too busy chittering away with Lumi - who was becoming more talkative with every passing moment - and Mutt. Uncle Matt had been helping Aunt Olia in the kitchen.

When Laura finally got to the door, she applauded herself, creeping down the hallways. She could hear voices behind every door in the corridor, and did not want to alert them to her presence.

That's when she noticed her escape in the form of a ventilation shaft. Years of helping with shaping metal, moving furniture, and hitting her knuckles against rocks had prepared her for this moment.

She clawed off the covering, shivering from the sudden cold air. She climbed in. It was pretty cramped, but she managed, going through it carefully. Eventually, it suddenly went straight up, probably going to the upper levels. Well, she was also prepared for this.

The people of Taujeer had to be able to climb at a certain speed to move quickly, and Laura had to train herself to make do with her small height and only two hands. She was quite a climber.

Ringing with each impact, the walls vibrated whenever he hands or feet pushed against it.

Laura scaled the wall easily, but she was still panting when she reached the next level.

She listened at the next 'door' to the vent's shaft, and, hearing nothing, slipped out before replacing the covering. It was a long hallway, with what looked like empty dorms. She couldn't hear the deafening roar of the engines, so she guessed she was near one of the top levels.

Numbers like hotel rooms' numbers were across each door, the metal plating covered in a thin Laura of dust.

Laura opened up one, finding it vacant. No signs of life.

She searched the entire row until she came to one that read 12.

12.

12 was what number the first letter of her name - L - was in the English alphabet. Awesome.

A cursory search told her that this room, too, was abandoned. She nodded proudly at herself, entering. This, honestly, was probably the most cool thing ever. There was a bathroom, three bedrooms, a living room, and a laundry room. There was even a kitchen! (Laura actually, unlike most Tajeerians, enjoyed cooking. She wouldn't make it her life career or anything, but, in her point of view, she could make killer palates of food.)

Laura grinned to herself, silently cheering in victory. If she needed to, in the future, she could hang out here, get alone. Escape from reality.

Laura wandered around it a bit more, nodding in victory. "I like it." She announced to no-one in particular.

She pivoted, charging from the room. She was going to go explore the ship. As long as she didn't return to the dorm area where her aunt and uncle were, she should be completely under cover.

After quiet a bit of searching - the Atlas was so BIG - she finally found an elevator, and summoned it with a push of a button. Or, at least, she thought she did. She was still learning how these things worked.

She grinned, silently cheering in victory as she entered the small box. She did it!

She pressed a random button on the wall, and the elevator began going down.

It opened several ticks later, and she began to charge from the box, the freedom making her smile in victory.

The moment she rounded a corner, she crashed into somebody.

Stumbling backward several steps, she scrambling around for a bit before straightening. "Ruggle. I'm sorry, so sorry…" she laughed a bit, embarrassment heating up in her chest.

"Eh." The man she had collided with picked himself up, smoothing out his ivory bangs. "Happens more often then you might think." He chuckled lightly, shaking his head. "God knows when everyone began to always be in such a hurry." He stood up, making his way past her, a timid smile across his face.

Wait, wait, wait.

Laura paused for a second, looking behind her. Did he have a…floating arm?! That was so cool.

She was about to continue walking, vowing to be more careful, when the man paused, looking behind him. "Who are you?"

"What?!" Laura blinked, mouth dropping.

"Who are you?" The man inquired, blinking curiously. "I don't recognize you, and I have made it my goal and duty to remember everyone on the ship. Did you arrive earlier today or late yesterday?"

"Um…today. About a varga ago…" Laura stammered, not really sure what she should be saying.

There was at least ten other people in the hallway, all running, or talking urgently to each other.

It was weird. And loud. It had never been this loud on Taujeer…ever.

"Should you be by yourself?" The man asked, arching a brow.

"Um…probably not." Laura admitted, ducking her head. "But I like exploring alone."

"Well…" he looked back at her, a look of slight hesitation on his face. "Would you like to see the bridge? I'm heading there now before going over to my brother-in-law's dorms."

"Well…" Laura hesitated, before remembering the bridge on the Taujeerian ark. She loved being there, in the center of things. So, why not? "Sure. Sounds fun." She shrugged, and followed the man.


	15. Chapter 15 (Finn)

"This is Larmina, your little sister." Finn's mother, - mother! - Allura gestured to the little girl in her arms, the child burying her face in her chest. "She's a bit shy with new people."

"Hi, Larmi…" Finn cooed, thinking up a nickname for her on the spot as he picked the girl from Allura's lap and held her in his own arms.

The girl struggled against his grip, whining gently.

"We have a sister?!" Vince groaned loudly, throwing his arms in the air. "First I didn't know my own parents, then I learn I have a brother, and now I have a sister?!"

"Well…" Finn's father, - that's right, his father was here too! - Lance, shrugged helplessly. "I'm sorry that you were kept in the dark for so long…"

"Believe me." Allura sighed, her fingers curling into fists. "We wanted to keep you so badly, but it just wasn't safe anymore…"

"So Larmina was able to stay, but We weren't?!" Vince demanded, crossing his arms in defiance.

"It was different with her… besides, if…if it was still dangerous we planed to…well…" Lance shook his head, sighing. "It was hard times."

"Really?" Vince sarcastically sneered. "Care to share?"

"No, no, not really…" Allura shook her head, exhaling through her nose. "Listen, Vince, it really doesn't matter right now. Besides, we all planned to tell all of you children at once later on, but not now, not here. Can we try to have a optimistic outlook, huh?"

Vince, still looking flustered, hesitated, frowning. "I still don't like this."

"He gets the suspicious attitude from you." Lance mumbled to Allura, and his wife punched him lightly in the shoulder.

"I can hear you guys." Vince grunted unceremoniously.

Allura looked flustered, reaching out and touching her sons' hands. "Listen, I-!" She sighed, trying again. "Lance and I did not wish to be separated from you. Every day we looked back on it and regretted it. Please, believe us when we say we love you kids. We want to be a family again. Forgive us our past errors against you, and…and…oh, Finn. Vince. We love you. Please."

Finn wasn't sure why she was pleading with him. He loved them already! Vince however, looked a bit…heated. How could these two boys, interests so vastly apart, be related?!

Lance settled down, smiling softly at the two boys. "We're sorry, you two. Will you give us a second chance."

Vince and Finn exchanged a look for no reason.

"Can you please explain WHY you abandoned us?" Vince pleaded.

"I'd love to give you a second chance!" Finn beamed at the same time, before pausing to look at his brother.

Vince was rude.

"Vince, we would…rather talk to all of the kids who arrived with you about this at the same time." Allura repeated gently, hurt flashing in her eyes.

"Aw, now I know how Krolia felt!" Lance groaned helplessly. "Leaving kids behind on distant planets…"

Allura sighed dramatically, still holding the boys' hands. "I…I know it's hard on you, but…

"Hey!" Lance perked up, grinning at his two sons. "I know a way to lighten the mood!"

Vince looked at his father with uncertain, curious eyes, while Finn gazed at him with eagerness.

"Sweetie…"

"Let's head over to the kitchen! Nobody can stay upset as long as they're in Hunk's presence!"

"Lance, the Garrets are busy doing the very thing we're doing, they're probably not in the kitche-"

"Where else would he be to bond with his daughter?" Lance beamed at Allura, chuckling.

Allura stared back at him, then looked at the two boys. "Alright, the moment you two unpack we can go."

Finn scampered off, excited to explore more of this fascinating ship and learn more about his parents.


	16. Chapter 16 (Laura)

**Another little mention, by this point humans have been spread out throughout the universe.**

* * *

"Wow!" Laura's excited hands trailed down the control panel of the weapon's systems, the few people in the room watching her in amusement.

Actually, it was common for Commander Shirogane - as Laura learned his name was - to bring in kids to see the place where the magic happened. Veronica, the right-hand-(wo)man of the ship, claimed that the magic was all too real.

"This is amazing!" Laura continued to compliment the majestic ship, which was twenty times more grand then even the best Taujeerian vessel.

"Finest ship in the universe." Commander Shirogane sounded pleased, and a bit challenging as if daring her to tell him off. "Next to Voltron, of course."

"Vol…tron?" Laura was deadly confused, curious on what this ship could be.

Commander Shirogane looked surprised, exchanging a concerned look with Veronica - no last name or title given - her expression matching his.

"What?" Laura asked, looking at the two while taking a seat in the chair. It was a bit big for her, but still comfortable.

"Voltron is probably the most famous thing in the universe? Where have you been living this entire time that you never heard about it?" Veronica inquired, rubbing her arm awkwardly.

"I lived in the far reaches of the universe with a bunch of non-technology based creature. Well, they did have technology, but not very advanced tech."

"Ah, that explains it, then." Veronica nodded sagely, smiling at her gently. "The planets with weak tech are typically the ones who find out the last about Voltron or the surrounding dangers."

Commander Shirogane mouthed something to Laura, which looked like 'She's talking about Earth.'

Laura, naturally, having no idea what 'Earth' was, just shrugged and arched an eyebrow.

Commander Shirogane glanced at Veronica, who was still saying something about tech and mouthed something again. This time it looked like 'It's our home planet.'

Laura nodded in understanding, just as Veronica got finished talking.

"-now we're the most currently-based-tech planet in the multi-verse!"

Laura nodded at her, again drawing a blank.

Suddenly, one of the people sitting near the front of the ship, looked up gingerly. "Commander, there is a request to enter the bridge."

Commander Shirogane exhaled through his nose, closing his eyes. "A commander's work is never done." He sighed, barely loud enough for Laura to hear.

Veronica probably heard it pretty well, because she patted his back, beaming. "Patience yields focus, Shiro."

The entire cabin burst out with a hearty laugh as Commander Shirogane groaned slightly, frowning at them. "That's the last time I share with you an inspiring quote."

Together, Veroinca and the other two lieutenants in the room chimed "Never make a promise you can't keep!"

"Alight, lesson learned." Commander Shirogane groaned.

"About that entrance-request, send them in."

"Yessir!" The communications officer responded, immediately sending a affirmative message to the waiting newcomer.

Instantly the doors opened and none other then Mutt Holt - of course it HAD to be Laura's cousin - buzzed in, eyes franticly wide. "Commander Shirogane, I'm sorry, but L-!" Then he froze, eyes falling on Laura.

Commander Shirogane only watched him sympathetically, as if he often paused suddenly for no reason in the middle of his sentences, staring into space.

Mutt was still staring like a deer caught in headlights - no, scratch that - like a dog caught in the middle of causing mischief.

Then, without any warning, he pivoted, dashing from the room with several alarmed barks.

Now Laura was REALLY confused.

The entire room burst out laughing again, everyone trying to smother their giggles but failing.

"That's Mutt Holt." Veronica said in between gasps of laughter. "Shiro's nephew."

"That kid is too excitable for his own good." Commander Shirogane told Laura, chuckling. "I wonder what he was going to say."

Laura nodded, smirking. "Me too." Then, after another thoughtful moment, she asked "Wait, he's your nephew?"

"Yeah." Commander Shirogane grubbed, shaking his head. "Though it's my wife he's really related to."

'Cooooool.' Laura thought, looking at him with a blank face. 'He's my uncle.' After a second hesitation, she added 'Well, probably'. Audibly, she said "Huh. Cool." And blinked at him.

Commander Shirogane nodded, then turned back to his consol, beginning to type.

Hardly five seconds later, another request to enter was received and granted.

Uncle Matt walked in, looking quite confused. "Shiro, Mutt just - literally- ran into me, shouting something about an emergency. Do you know what he was-?" The next moment, he spotted Laura and promptly face palmed.


	17. Chapter 17 (Laura)

**This is the most awkward thing I've ever written. Luckily, none of you know me in real life. Hopefully.**

 **I shall take this to my grave.**

* * *

"Matt? Are you alright?" Commander Shirogane asked, inching forward to put a hand on the said man's shoulder.

A strange voice came from Uncle Matt's throat, creeping out from behind his hand.

Commander Shirogane's nose wrinkled, and he began to look concerned. "Matt…?"

Before he could say anything else, Uncle Matt tossed back his head and a strange, gurgling noise burst from his throat.

It took Laura a moment to identify this noise as laughter. She had only done it herself twice before - in her entire life - and hadn't known what it was called until Shon did it. He had been perplexed to her curiousness on the situation, but quickly explained it with glee, laughing the whole way through to illustrate his point.

Uncle Matt's laughter sounded different from Shon's - more outright, more loud, and his facial expression was a sideways smirk.

Laura almost covered her ears when she heard the loud vibrations coming from her Uncle's ears, but everyone else in the room seemed more restrained, not even flinching.

"Matt, what is it?" Shiro asked, tentatively reaching out a hand.

"Oh my Quiznak!" Matt giggled, shaking.

"Um…" Veronica shared a glance with the other bridge workers, all of them froze until Matt waved them off.

"May…may I - giggle - have a word with the - a snort - Commander?"

The bridge workers filed out, exchanging looks with Commander Shirogane.

When Laura stood to hurriedly leave, Matt motioned for her to stay.

"So…" Commander Shirogane began after the door closed behind the last person. "…what's up?"

"First of all, Laura, after I'm done talking to my father, you are going to be in big trouble for running away." Matt scolded, frowning at his niece, though there was a slight humorous look in his eye.

Every half minute or so, he hiccuped, humor still painted on his face.

Commander Shirogane looked a bit confused by Matt's words, but he didn't comment.

"Alright. This is going to be the most awkward thing I've every done. Even more awkward then anything any of the people I know have done. Except for maaaaaaaybe the Voltron Show."

Commander Shirogane groaned, loud and hard for at least sixty seconds, in which Matt hiccuped twice, and had to stop himself from laughing three times.

"Alright. What's this awkward thing?" Commander Shirogane asked, his face betraying the fact that he was suspecting what it was.

"Here it is." Matt took a long, deep breath, before spiting it out. "Laura, Shiro. Shiro, Laura."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"That was 'awkward'?" Laura sniffed, while Commander Shirogane buried his face in his hands.

"Matt… you can't be telling me…"

"Told you this was awkward."

"What? What's going on?" Laura blinked, curious.

"Maybe…" Commander Shirogane sighed through his nose, staring at her, his face expressionless. "Laura, come with me."

Before she could react, he wisked her away, leading her through the throngs of people.

Before she knew it, he had left all those people behind and was bringing her to a deserted room marked Planetarium.

"Okay, this is weird." Laura mumbled, glancing over at Commander Shirogane as he sat down, still looking a bit…strange, from a lack of a better word.

Commander Shirogane patted the ground next to him, sighing gently as Laura obeyed, still puzzled as she blinked at the commander.

What in the world had he and Uncle Matt been talking about?

"Listen." Commander Shirogane sighed, closing his eyes. "Do you know your last name? Anything about your parents?"

"No…" Was she finally going to get answers?

"Laura Kelly Shirogane." Commander Shirogane blurted out, squeezing his eyes shut. "That's your name. Laura Kelly Shirogane."

Laura took a moment to process that information, before her eyes widened. "You're my-?"


	18. Chapter 18 (Laura)

Laura couldn't even finish the thought.

She just sat there, stunned, staring at nothing.

Commander Shir- er - her father, was silent, looking at his floating hand as he clenched and unclenched it.

"You…you were so little… when I last saw you." He said, mostly to himself. "So tiny, so young." Then, even more to himself, he chuckled. "Like her mother."

Laura felt so…DONE with this. She was sick that he was pretending to care, he never would. He didn't even care enough to come see her when she first docked.

Laura got up as fast as she could, pivoting towards the door.

She was going to make a break for it, but after only three steps, she felts something pull her back.

Her father wasn't looking at her, but his robot arm was clutching her wrist tightly.

Laura looked from it, to him, to the arm again.

Not knowing what else to say, she asked "How'd you lose your arm?"

He looked up, his gaze so relieved that she almost wanted to cry. "My brother cut it off."

Laura's mouth dropped open, and she obeyed when he gestured her back to the ground. "What kind of brother would do that?!"

"A kind of brother that didn't want to die." Shiro grinned, laughing slightly. "I don't blame him. I was trying to kill him after all."

Laura's mouth dropped again. She…um…wasn't really expecting this.

"But I was evil at the time." Shiro continued, shrugging it off. "So we're good."

"B-but-!"

"That's what happens when you're cloned by an evil witch." Shiro continued, shrugging.

"Excuse me, WHAT?!" Laura gapped, staring at him. "A witch cloned you?!"

"Yep. That was an exciting trio of years." He nodded, half to himself.

Laura continued balking at him. Huh. Getting to know her father might be interesting. Even if…if he had abandoned her, thus proving that he didn't love her.

Laura forced back her instincts to yell at him at this thought. She's just listen.

"Is your brother also here?" Shiro asked, not continuing the story like she hoped he would.

Laura, confused, stood up as well. "On the ship? Yes. Not sure where. He's probably still with Uncle Matt and Aunt Olia."

"Let's go find him. I want you guys to meet your mother."

Shiro opened up the door for Laura, letting her lead.

"I'm sorry for sending you and your brother away." Shiro admitted, sighing. "But it was the only way to keep you safe."

Laura paused suddenly, making Shiro almost collided with her, but he quickly recovered.

"Safe? Sending me away to live with a bunch of slugs on a rock planet hardly able to feed the human life force was 'safe'?"

Shiro, realizing his mistake, hastily corrected it. "It was safer at the time, yes! I didn't want you to die at the hands of the Telr-" He abruptly snapped his mouth shut, as if he had said something he shouldn't have.

"The who? Oh, joy, more secrets." Laura groaned. "I'm getting really sick of this. And you know what I'm even more offended by? That you didn't even come down to see me when I first came off the ship! Not you, or Mom!"

"Laura." Shiro's tone was stiff, steady. "I wanted to come down and see you. But, as much as I wanted to, I had to finish up some things on the bridge. Your mother had to finish a project, but she would've loved to come. We both would've, but sometimes the universe is more important then family. It's a lesson your mother had to learn, and one I hope you can understand, too."

"But…then why'd you send me away? If the universe is more important then family, why'd you need to keep me safe next to the entire universe?" Laura was holding back tears. She hoped he couldn't tell.

"Listen." Shiro murmured, putting a hand to her shoulder. "I believe that you and your brother are going to be the new hope for the universe. I think you, Shon, and three others are going to defend the universe when you're older. Sending you away was thinking of the universe and family."

"B-but family isn't preserved if I never knew them…" Laura's voice broke on the last word, and she felt a tear build up.

"As long as the members are still there, family lasts." Shiro straightened, looking down at his daughter with a sad smile. "Let's go collect the members of our family."


End file.
